


Ridgedog

by missigma



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Torture, Voltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips and Sjin are growing increasingly suspicious of RIdgedog and his powers, so they decide that they need to show him who's really in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridgedog

A sharp stab into the side of his neck was all the warning Ridgedog had before his body began to give way beneath him. He twisted as he fell, catching sight of Sips standing behind him, dressed entirely in a yellow suit, a syringe in his hand. “Shit. What was that?” Ridge wheezed, slapping at the spot on his neck. No simple drug would have ever been able to bring him down that quickly. “Sips?!”

“Heavily irradiated water,” Sjin supplied, appearing at Sips’ shoulder, also in yellow. “From the nuclear accident over at the bunker.” That explained why both men wore radiation suits.

Sips was already bending down, guiding Ridge’s arm up around his shoulder so that he could pull him up. “Hey, come on, stop standing around and help me with him,” he gestured impatiently at Sjin. The architect stooped to take some of Ridge’s weight onto his shoulders as well.

Ridge’s eyes fell shut as the pair began to drag him back to Camp Hercules. Simple radiation should have never affected him this much, but a great many things had changed since he had been caught in the red matter explosion several weeks ago. Though he had retained his immortality, he had lost some of his other gifts. Now, he relied heavily on his power armor to protect him and grant him the ability to fly, both of which had come naturally to him before. No longer was he invulnerable, as Sips had just demonstrated.

He cracked open his eyes when he felt them set him on the stone floor. Sjin knelt before him, nimble fingers pressing into the seams of Ridge’s invisible armor. Ridge raised his hand, attempting to summon enough strength to shove him away. Instead he pawed uselessly at the rubbery suit that Sjin wore. “Is it safe?” Sjin turned back to look at Sips.

“Well, I’m not dead,” Sips chuckled. He came into Ridge’s line of sight, now simply wearing his spacesuit. “Didn’t you say his body would be able to deal with the radiation, and like break it down or something?”

“It should,” Sjin nodded, now stripping Ridgedog of his clothes. Ridge’s head lolled back against the floor, and his eyes again fluttered shut. Distantly, he felt his wrists being tugged behind his back where they were bound tightly. Shortly afterwards, a cold circle clicked shut around his neck. With great effort, Ridge gathered enough strength to slowly sit up. He looked over his restraints as he swung himself upright.

It was the collar that most concerned him. The thick band of steel that now sat at the base of his throat widened at the back of his neck into a heavy appliance that rested against his spine. From there, two flexible appendages stretched upwards from the collar, parting his auburn hair to rest against his skull. A thick line of flex cabling emerged from the back of the collar and tethered him to the mass of machinery behind him.

Though at this moment he was weak, Ridge could feel his strength rapidly returning. He may have been forced to expend a great amount of energy shielding himself from the radiation, but his powers would quickly return. If Sips and Sjin thought they had subdued him, they were wrong.

“Ready to go?” he heard Sjin ask Sips brightly. Ridge turned his attention back to the pair.

“Yeah, he’s ready,” Sips walked back across the room to Sjin. “Let ‘er rip,” he tossed the remote to Sjin.

“What’s ready?” Ridge asked, testing the strength of the leather bands that held his wrists behind his back. “Guys?” he called when they did not reply.

A low hum started behind him as the machines began whirred to life. “Sjin? Sips?” a hint of worry entered his voice and he twisted his neck to look at the machinery. 

“You’ll see, Ridge,” Sjin promised and flipped a switch on the remote. After a quick adjustment of a dial, he looked up at Ridgedog just as he pressed the final button.

Ridge let out a strangled shout as his muscles suddenly constricted. He shook violently as a massive electrical current flowed through him, seizing control of his body. It was agonizing, and for the first time in his life Ridge found himself considering the idea that he might beg if it might end his pain. At that moment, it stopped, and Ridge slumped forwards.

“Is he toast?” he heard Sips ask from across the room. 

“I don’t know,” Sjin replied. “We’ll have to check.” Ridge quietly watched as his boots came closer. “Hey,” Sjin said gently, cupping his face in his hands. “How’s it feel?”

“What did you do?” Ridge asked, taking care with his movements. A deep ache had settled into his muscles, and a painful prickling plagued his extremities.

“Well,” Sjin glanced back at Sips, “we’ve cut off your access to your power. Because of your regenerative capabilities, it’ll be temporary, so don’t worry.”

“How do you even know it’s worked?” Ridge asked next. 

“I still need to check that,” Sjin admitted. He stood and backed away a little. “How do you think we should test it?” Sjin looked back to Sips. Ridge nearly laughed; it was just so like them that they had gone through all of this planning, but had forgotten something so simple. Sips made his way to his side, tilting his head as he considered their captive. 

“I dunno,” Sips shrugged. “He’s not going to be able to heal himself for a while, right?” Sjin nodded in reply. Sips swung his fist into Ridge’s nose, making his head snap back at the impact. Sjin flinched away, startled by the sudden movement. “There,” Sips looked at him, rubbing his knuckles. “Now we can check back on him later and see if he needs more or not.”

“Yeah,” Sjin licked his lips, eyes still fixed on Ridgedog who was swearing under his breath, as he desperately tried to find a way to manage the new pain he felt. The sudden show of physical violence made Sjin uneasy. The pair wandered out into the maze of tunnels that surrounded Camp Hercules, paxels in hand. Their voices echoed back through the passageways as Ridgedog tried to stem the steady trickle of blood that flowed from his nose.

It was Sjin who returned to check on him a few hours later, seeming almost nervous as he approached. A gentle brush of his fingers along the bridge of Ridge’s nose was enough to make him gasp. Sjin smiled at that, now certain that their experiment had been a success. “How do you like being human?” Sjin teased. 

“It hurts a bit,” Ridge replied. The dried blood around his mouth cracked as he smiled. He had never in his life felt anything more than slight discomfort, just enough sensation to know that some small amount of damage had been done to him. To suddenly have that cushion removed while he dealt with the aching muscles that came with an electrical shock and a badly bruised nose, was nothing short excruciating to his overwhelmed senses. 

Surprisingly, Ridge found himself fascinated with the sensation. “Would you do that again?” he asked, nodding a little at Sjin’s idle hands.

“What?” Sjin asked, completely lost.

“Touch the bruise again,” Ridgedog told him. Sjin knitted his eyebrows together at the strange request, but raised his hand all the same.

Ridge thinned his lips at his touch, wincing a little as Sjin trailed a finger down his nose. Still, curiosity pushed him onwards and he leaned forwards, pressing hard against Sjin’s hand. He whimpered at the sudden sharp pain and Sjin jerked back, staring at him.

“What are doing?” Sjin pulled his hand against his stomach. He quickly knelt before Ridgedog and again reached out to touch him, this time resting his thumb against the side of his nose. Ridge gritted his teeth. “Why are you hurting yourself?” Sjin asked, seeming genuinely concerned. “Ridge?” He put his hands on his shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” Ridgedog murmured. He sat farther back on his heels, putting more space between him and the architect. “I’ve never felt anything like that before.” 

A smile creeped onto the corners of Sjin’s mouth. “Trust me?” Sjin asked.

“No.” Ridge laughed at that. “But go ahead anyways.” He lifted his chin when Sjin ran his slender fingers along the underside of his jaw. Sjin reached around him, moving the two tiny arms that sprouted from the collar so that they rested against the back of his neck rather than his skull. He then drew the remote he had used previously from a nearby chest.

Ridgedog watched as Sjin played with the controls, turning down one dial and cranking up another. He licked his lips, wondering if he should be worried. Without warning, Sjin pressed the button on the control and a quick painful jolt ran through him. Ridge yelped and cringed at the shock.

“How was that?” Sjin asked. He knelt before Ridge and settled back onto his heels.

“It was-” Ridge searched for the right word. “A lot.”

“Do you want to do it again?” the architect raised the control.

“Yes,” Ridge replied after a brief moment, though he regretted his decision only a few seconds later. Rather than simply giving him a quick pulse as he had before, Sjin held the button down. Ridge arched his back as his his muscles spasmed. He tried to call out for Sjin to stop, but instead managed only a mangled grunt. The architect waited several seconds longer, before finally releasing the button. “Sjin, that’s enough,” Ridge panted when he could speak.

“I don’t think it was,” Sjin replied, his eyes taking on a mischievous glint. 

“Sjin?!” Ridge’s voice rose into a shout as electricity coursed through his body again. After a few lengthy seconds, Sjin let him rest. “Stop,” Ridge breathed as soon as he had breath. 

“You’re fine,” Sjin reassured him, nuzzling at his nose. Ridge made a face and tried to pull back, put off by the architect’s sudden affection, but Sjin kept him close with a hand on his neck. He pressed a quick kiss first to his lips, then to his brow. Sjin then turned his attention to adjusting the dials of the remote.

“No,” Ridge protested. He yanked hard at the leather straps that pinned his hands behind his back, his muscles bulging as he strained. Where he might have stretched and torn the leather before, the straps barely gave despite his struggles. Panicked, he instinctively reached for his power, but was unable to summon even the faintest remnants of his former strength. Ridge fought harder still as the idea that he was truly and completely trapped set in.

He shook as Sjin again pressed the button. His nails bit into his palms as the pain coursed through him. If Ridge had thought the current had hurt before, this was so many times worse. He whined quietly through his teeth, but it was several seconds longer before the collar was deactivated. 

As before, a particular tingling persisted in his limbs, but it was now joined by a strange ache in his chest as if even his heart was struggling to cope with the repeated surges of electricity. It abruptly occurred to him that in this state, it might even be possible that Sjin could even kill him. He found the idea terrifying. “Sjin, please,” he begged.

“What’s that?” Sjin prompted smugly.

“Please,” Ridge reluctantly repeated the word. “Please, stop.” 

Sjin grinned smugly at his success. “I’ll be back for you in a moment,” he promised, kissing Ridge’s cheek. He rose and set the remote on the crafting table, before slipping back out into the mines. Only a few minutes later, Ridge heard him return, chatting loudly with Sips. “Everything’s just how you asked, boss,” Sjin assured him. Ridge eyed the pair as they entered Camp Hercules, Sips setting both his pack and paxel on the floor beside the bank of chests that lined the wall. 

Before either of them spoke, Ridge asked, “Are you going to tell me why you’re doing this yet?”

Sjin glanced at Sips for direction. “Probably should,” Sips shrugged. He scratched his stubbly chin as he considered Ridge for a moment, before he dropped into a crouch in front of him. “You’ve been keeping awful busy while me and Sjin have been out mining and stuff. Setting up all that fancy shit, like the turrets and that crazy portal generator. So, I was thinking that we might need to have a talk about your place here, just to make sure you aren’t getting any ideas.”

“Ideas? That’s crazy-” Ridge began, but Sjin cut him off.

“You have tried to kill me, so I don’t think it’s that crazy for us to feel like we have to watch our backs around you.” Sjin said, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“But Sips does that too!” Ridge protested. Neither man seemed to hear him. Ridge sighed to himself, noting that at least now the remote was nowhere to be seen. “What are you going to do then?” he finally asked.

“I just wanna teach you a little lesson,” Sips leaned forwards and seized the length of flex that ran from the back of Ridge’s collar. With a sharp tug of the cable, he dragged Ridge up onto his knees by his throat. Ridge grimaced, but followed his lead. Still holding him in place with the cable, Sips reached out. He ran his hand up the inside of Ridge’s thighs, before nudging his legs apart. “Aw, look at that,” he smirked at Ridge, eyes skimming down his body. “Sjin, you want to get him ready for me?” 

“Sure, boss,” Sjin smiled, heading over to rummage through a chest. He brushed a hand over Sips’ shoulder as he passed. Sjin quickly returned to Ridge, holding a tube in his hand. As he settled down on his knees behind Ridge, he pressed his lips to his muscular shoulders. Sjin dragged his gloves off his hands with his teeth, tossing them near Sips’ feet.

It was obvious that Sjin was performing for Sips as he layered kisses along Ridge’s neck and shoulders. He glanced up at his partner often, offering sly smiles and an occasional bite of his lip. Ridge found himself looking at Sips as well, carefully assessing the man who held him captive.

Sjin spread some of the lube on his fingers and shuffled forwards on his knees. With his chest pressed against Ridge’s back, he wrapped his slick hand around his cock. Ridge gasped at his touch, tipping his head back into Sjin’s shoulder. He caught Sips’ eye as he did and lifted his lips in a soft, contented smile. Only a few moments later, the hand was removed. “Sjin,” he whined in protest.

His whine ended in a whimper as Sjin pushed two fingers inside him. Ridge shifted forwards, leaning against Sips as he once again felt pain gnawing at his senses. This time, it was just a slight sting that was added to his other aches, but it hurt all the same. With a few moments of gentle prodding, the feeling subsided and Ridge relaxed. Sips loosen his hold on the flex cable, his free hand dipping down to touch himself through his spacesuit. Ridge shuddered, feeling every joint as Sjin’s fingers slid inside him. The architect twisted his fingers together inside him and began to edge his digits in and out of his body with a small flick of his wrist.

Removing his fingers from Ridge’s body, Sjin stood. He paced around to face their captive, dragging down the zipper of his spacesuit that ran along his side. After few quick movements, the suit hung from his hips, his erection showing through the skin tight material. With a small tug, he edged the thick fabric just a little bit lower until he could pull his cock free. Sips allowed Sjin to take his place in front of Ridge, sliding back to give him room. Hand around himself, Sjin again knelt.

Digging his index finger underneath the collar, Sjin pulled Ridge forwards, guiding his mouth down to his crotch. Ridge looked up at him for a moment, before darting his tongue out to lap at his cock. “Such a good dog,” Sjin praised, a malicious edge to his voice despite his smile. Though Sjin meant it as a taunt, Ridge laughed, a short wheezing huff. He grinned all the way until he took Sjin’s cock into his mouth.

Gathering a handful of Ridge’s thick hair, Sjin held him down for a few seconds, moaning as he felt his throat tense around him. Ridge jerked back as soon as Sjin let him go, pulling in a few desperate breaths before moving forwards again to wrap his lips around him. He looked up at the architect again, with his cock heavy on his tongue.

By now, Sips had tired of simply watching the show and palming at his cock through his spacesuit. He rose from his seat on the stone floor. Sips quickly unzipped his spacesuit, not bothering to make the same subtle show as Sjin. He stepped around his partner to get on his knees behind Ridgedog, yanking down his suit as he went. 

Sips again grabbed a handful of the flex cabling that tethered Ridge and gave it a little jerk, pulling Ridge back by his throat as if it were a lead. Ridge gasped, momentarily ceasing his attentions to Sjin’s cock. He shut his eyes when he felt the head of Sips’ cock brush against his ass before Sips guided himself in with his hand. Ridge turned his cheek against Sjin’s thigh as Sips slowly filled him. For the moment, Sjin simply held onto Ridge, gently stroking the hair at his temples while Ridge struggled to adjust to the new sensation.

“Hurts,” Ridge hissed when Sips first moved inside him, shifting until his hips were pressed flush against his ass. He lay there a moment longer, struggling to gather himself again, his breath hot on Sjin’s cock. Finally, he took Sjin into his mouth again, sucking hard while Sjin whimpered encouragements.

If Ridge had struggled to cope with the pain that overcame his senses, he was completely overwhelmed by sensation now. While there was an edge of pain to the movements of Sips’ hips, it slowly faded as Ridge became more used to the feel of having the man inside him. He groaned and spread his legs a little wider, pushing back into him in an attempt to get him just a little bit deeper.

It was Sjin who came first, moaning loudly. His fingers twisting hard in Ridge’s hair, he held him down while he rocked his hips against his lips. Ridge’s eyes widened as Sjin’s cum shot into the back of his mouth. He swallowed quickly, though the taste remained on his tongue long afterwards.

“Come here,” Sips muttered as he pulled Ridge nearly upright by his collar, choking him. He held Ridge tightly in place, one hand on the cable, the other looped under his arm and across his chest. Sjin eagerly wrapped his hand around the base of Ridge’s cock. 

“Sjin,” Ridge whimpered, overwhelmingly grateful for his simple touch. He had never felt this desperate for release; he had never felt this much raw need. With a tired but reassuring smile, Sjin leaned in to kiss him, tongue quickly parting his lips. Ridge gasped against his mouth when a particularly rough thrust jarred his body, but the sound was muffled by Sjin’s tongue. Sips was picking up speed, his cock brushing against just the right spot. Ridge’s voice rose, both in pitch and volume until he finally came in Sjin’s hand.

Behind him, Sips groaned as all of Ridge’s muscles tightened around him. He slowed to a stop until Ridge’s muscles began to relax around his cock. Sips buried himself inside Ridge with a few final thrusts, before coming with a low groan and a curse.

As soon as Sips gave him some slack on the cable, Ridge leaned forwards and rested on his stomach, entirely exhausted. He winced as Sips pulled free of his body and sat down behind him. “We clear, Ridge?” Sips asked, unable to summon much authority into his voice.

“Yeah,” Ridge replied quickly, before rolling onto his side. Above him, Sjin seemed to be debating what he should do with his cum-covered fingers. Catching Ridge’s eye, he popped them into his mouth. Ridge grinned at him.

“What was that?” Sips prompted, placing a hand on Ridge’s ass.

“Boss,” Sjin mouthed helpfully.

“Yes, boss,” Ridge amended, too tired to really care about the title. 

“Good,” Sips grinned, though he still slapped Ridge’s ass.. “Alright, Sjin, let him go,” he directed. At his command, Sjin leaned over and cut Ridge’s bonds. With a quick press of a button, the clasp of the collar unlocked, allowing Sjin to remove the entire device from Ridge’s neck. “C’mon, Sjin,” Sips stood slowly. “We’ve still got work to do you know.”

“Yes, boss,” Sjin echoed, briskly zipping up his spacesuit again. He trailed behind his partner, offering a last sly smile to Ridge.

“Sjin!” Sips called from farther down the passageway. “Hurry up, you big babby. I don’t think we want to be around when that bastard first figures out how to fix himself up.” At that, Sjin hurried behind him, still fidgeting with the straps on his pack.


End file.
